In Time All Things Come Together
by silverdragon8
Summary: New Chapter up!!! Crono/Marle fic. What adventures will Crono and his pals stumble upon when mysterious black cats show up at the Millenial Fair?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Chrono Trigger, even though I wish I did. I hope you all know that the characters in Chrono Trigger were all done by the talented Mr. Toriyama who also brought us Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z! Truly a great man!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 In Time It All Comes Together  
  
  
  
"Crono!"  
  
  
  
"Crono? Get up dear."  
  
  
  
"Get up sleepy head." Sighing Crono's mother walked away from her son's bed and opened the curtains on the far wall hoping the bright rays of morning light would wake her sleepy son. Crono wasn't lazy. He did get up every morning and do the chores she asked him. Cleaning the house, feeding their strange cat, and doing errands for the villagers. He had turned into a handsome looking teenager. She sighed. She must have raised him right because he was so well behaved too. Wait. She chuckled. He did get into the occasional 'teenage boy' mischief, but what else could she expect? She held in another laugh as she remembered the time he went to do an errand in the morning, a little earlier than usual. He was supposed to pick up a half dozen chickens from the port and bring them to a resident at the nearby inn. Crono was a little less than enthusiastic about it.  
  
  
  
Turns out he and Lucca had stayed up late the night before working on some crazy invention. Lucca must have been quite distressed because Crono must have tampered with something he shouldn't have. The only reason she ever found out about this late night 'excursion' was because she happened to hear him sneak in and was quite distressed that his clothes were covered in soot and charred just a bit. She had just made his clothes the other day and demanded the reason why they were ruined. He had only smiled a little embarrassed and told her the whole story. An hour passed by the time he finished with his story and she sent him up to bed, still minutely sighing on the inside. He must have forgotten that the next day was to be started early and groggily trudged out the house, barely coherent, after her badgering for a good ten minutes. He made it to the port and picked up the chickens. After carrying them to the inn, he decided to take a little rest, since he was a little early, and leaned back against the inn and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Imagine his surprise when the owner of the chickens and the inn were the first images in his view as he opened his eyes. It seems that this bundle of chickens was a bit feisty and escaped from their box only to find their way into the inn as the chicken owner opened the door. According to Crono, there was mass confusion and LOTS of yelling. She chuckled, oh my Crono, the messes you seem to get into.  
  
  
  
Leene's Bells rang out in the distance and brought her back from reminiscing. Crono was still asleep. "Crono dear, get up." She smiled. "You didn't get much sleep last night because you were so excited about the Millennium Fair, did you?" He wriggled under his covers and moaned an affirmative. "Well get up silly, so you can go to the fair. You know you'd have to wait another millennium for the next one!" She chuckled and left the room. "Hurry up now."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Crono groaned, turned over in his bed, and squinted at the light pouring in through the window. He did want to go to the fair and Lucca wanted him there as soon as possible so he could see her new invention. It was supposed to be the one he helped her with some time ago. He winced at the thought of it. She had wanted him to help since her dad was out of town, but what was she thinking? He knew absolutely nothing about mechanics, but had agreed to help because she was his best friend. And oh how he regretted it. She said all he had to do was follow her directions, but suddenly it all turned so very wrong.  
  
  
  
"All right, you ready Crono?" Lucca went and tinkered with some odds and ends of the machine.  
  
  
  
"Sure. Whenever you say." He stood idly by the mechanism.  
  
  
  
"All right. When I give you the thumbs up, flip the switch."  
  
  
  
It sounded simple enough. There was the signal, so he flipped the only switch in his view. The invention rumbled and hummed, and Lucca looked pleased with herself as she wiped the grime from her glasses. Then screws and wires began to come loose and smoke gushed from its side. Gag! "Lucca what's wrong!?"  
  
  
  
She coughed and scampered to fiddle with some panel with a ton of buttons and lights. "I don't know….Oh man!"  
  
  
  
He swatted around in the billowing smoke and tried to see through his now teary eyes. "What!?"  
  
  
  
"I miss calculated the power flow to the main breaker and the photon reactor has slowed the process of the……."  
  
  
  
She was making no sense at all. "Lucca! Just fix it! Or turn it off! Something!"  
  
  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
  
  
Crono couldn't see clearly anymore and suddenly he was on the floor; his foot caught on a wire or something behind. The button he had pushed earlier was right in front of his face. So if it turned the machine on, it could turn it off too, right? Wrong. As soon as he pushed it, there was a hiss and a very large explosion.  
  
  
  
"Crono!!!!"  
  
  
  
Whoops.  
  
  
  
"You blew out the side of my machine!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, eh….I was just.."  
  
  
  
She burst out laughing and he stared at her blankly. "Crono, you look ridiculous!"  
  
  
  
Blink. "Huh?" He stood up and looked down at himself. He was as black as can be and his clothes torn and tattered. He laughed. "Yeah, I do."  
  
  
  
"We better clean you up before you go home. Your mom would kill you, and then I'd get it from my parents too." So then began the dusting, cleaning, and of course the fire extinguishing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He laughed at the memory and supposed he should get going…..but his bed felt so warm.  
  
"Ouch!" He glared down angrily at the cat that now sat on his stomach. It meowed innocently. "Alright, alright!" It was knocked off as he tossed my sheets to the side. Crono jumped out and stretched looking out the window. Leene's Bells sounded. Time for the fair!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
AN: Alright! So there was the end? How'd you like it? This is my first Crono Trigger fanfic, but that's probably because I just started playing it. To say the least I'm really proud of this. It turned out sooooo much better than I thought it would. But you know what I'd really like? If I knew how much you liked it so……REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. The Millenial Fair!!!! Fun with Gato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger, well the game yes, but not the original idea. I just like to write and have a weird imagination.  
  
  
  
1 In Time All Things Come Together  
  
  
  
Crono walked out the door to his house and breathed in the fresh air. Life was great, and today was the Millennial Fair! He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be born when he was. To be able to celebrate such and event that only came around every one thousand years. Unable to control his nerves anymore he trekked toward the fair grounds.  
  
  
  
He wondered if there would be any booths selling their trinkets at the fair. He could use a new blade. Well, not that he had a blade anyway. He looked down with a frown at his 'sword'. It was made of plain wood. Surely, it couldn't do any real damage, but was more for his training. He hoped having the thing strapped to his side would give him more of a manly- tough-guy look, but his child like features were sure to rule that out. His allowance clanked in the pouch hanging loosely at his side.  
  
  
  
Before his thoughts could travel any further, he stepped onto the grounds of the Millennial Fair. And oh, what a sight. There was music coming from every direction, balloons swirling into the sky, children dragging their parents around by the hand, and the smell of freshly baked foods and candy. His stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't taken the time to grab a bite to eat. With his stomach calling his attention at the moment, he was full and ready to head to the nearest concession booths, but that when he remembered his promise to Lucca. He frowned slightly at the idea of waiting to fill his stomach with whatever treats he could find, but he had promised and besides, he had all day to enjoy himself.  
  
He ran forward immediately, and felt a small stickle of pain on the back of his neck. Then a small weight bounded off his shoulder. A small cat leapt forth and scampered off. What was that all about? He quickly turned around and gasped. A herd of runners were coming…straight at him! They didn't look likely to stop either. Quickly, he stepped to the side and tried to keep his balance as the force followed after the runners like thunder after lightning.  
  
"Yeh bes watch it sonny."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Those runners won't stop for anything." Some old man standing by the gate of the racetrack. "So stay out of the way, okay? Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt on this fine day. It only come once every thousand years, you know?"  
  
Crono grinned and thanked the man as was polite. "Oh, and by the way. Do you know where Lucca and her father have set up for their show?"  
  
"Lucca?" He contemplated. "Oh, yes! The brain with the glasses, right?"  
  
Crono had become accustomed to people describing Lucca that way. She was the brightest person he had ever met; the brightest he would ever meet, probably, but she was still a person. People describing her like that bothered him, if only a smidgen. But as Lucca had said before: "Let 'em say what they want. They know I'm a genius!" He chuckled at the thought. As smart as she was, Lucca sure didn't know what modesty meant. "Yeah, that's her."  
  
"They're parked 'all' the way at the back of the fair grounds. For safety reasons, I'm sure." He winked.  
  
Crono rolled his eyes. "All right! Thanks old man!" He took off for the back of the fair grounds.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled after him. "I'm not 'that' old. You … you whipper snapper!" He spouted in frustration.  
  
Crono jogged up the stairs, and stared at what laid atop. Leene's Bell. It really was magnifi…..OUCH! His body rocked and fell backward from coming into contact with something…hard! He shook his head and tried to get rid of the awful ache, uh, that didn't seem to be working. Slowly the young man stood up and finally saw what had run into him. A girl. A beautiful girl for that matter. She stood up and looked around frantically. "My pendant! Oh no! Where is it?" She started to roam around with her eyes closely scaling the ground not at all regarding the man she had almost gifted with a concussion.  
  
Well, if this pendant meant so much to her that she didn't even bother to acknowledge what she had bumped into; he would help her look for it. Lucca would understand if he were just a 'little' late. After looking around briefly, he spotted something laying to the right on the ground that seemed to scoop up some of the sun's rays. That had to be it. He stooped to pick it up. It was just a simple pendant: a round blue gem set in a gold circle on a gold chain. He shrugged and brought it over to the girl. "Um, excuse me?" She turned and looked at him questioningly. "Is this yours?" He held out the pendant timidly.  
  
She gasped in excitement. "Oh yes, yes! Thank you soooooo much!" Her arms were suddenly around Crono's neck and he blushed slightly.  
  
"You're uh welcome."  
  
Quickly, she put the pendant around the neck. It glistened against her soft skin and hung just above the white top she had on. Actually, she was wearing all white. Like an angel. Though, he didn't want to admit it, she 'was' beautiful. Beautiful eyes, beautiful smile, a gorgeous figure with a small waist and curves in all the right places… Whoa, come on Crono. Don't get to carried away. He didn't even know this girl. Thank the gods for his clean conscience.  
  
  
  
She put a finger to her lips, as if in thought, and looked him over with a calculating stare causing Crono to fidget slightly. "Hey, I'm new in town and I could really use someone to show me around. So what do you say? Hmm?"  
  
  
  
"Well, okay, but we need to stop by and see my friend Lucca first. She's got a show set up and she wanted me to see it. Actually, she'll clobber me if I'm not there." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. How could he refuse not to show her around? He was only being polite.  
  
  
  
How cute, she thought. "Great! My name's Marle. Nice to meet you. What's your name, by the way?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm Crono."  
  
  
  
"This is soooooo great! Well, lets go see your friend Lucca, and then you can show me around, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Right." He smiled as she jumped a little closer to his side, scaring him a bit, and nudged him forward.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but Lucca and her father aren't quite ready yet. Come back later, all right kid?"  
  
  
  
Crono frowned a bit.  
  
  
  
"Come on Crono! Brighten up! This is the Millennial Fair! Let's go have some fun!" Not waiting for his reply, she locked arms with his and dragged him to the nearest entertainment spot. "Hey Crono, what's this?" Though, she needn't really ask because she had already stepped into the clearing with him stumbling to keep up.  
  
  
  
There in the middle of the clearing stood, what appeared to be an enormous red gummy bear. Though Crono knew better than to think that. "Gato!"  
  
  
  
"What's a Gato?" She said venturing nearer to the thing.  
  
  
  
"It's a fighting robot. Lucca built it about a year ago. She let me fight with it once. Knocked the wind right out of me." He frowned at the memory. Lucca was really turning out to be a danger to his health.  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe we can beat him together?" She smiled and reassuringly patted the crossbow at her side.  
  
  
  
The robot clamored and it's giant hand held a microphone to its face:  
  
"They call me Gato.  
  
I have metal joints.  
  
Beat me up  
  
And earn fifteen silver points."  
  
  
  
2 "Wow, fifteen silver points? Lets do this Crono!"  
  
  
  
He nodded and pulled his sword out with a small swish from the sheath. Gato hustled up towards him and stopped only to have the doors of his chest swing open and out popped a punching glove that nailed him in the chest. Crono winced in pain. Oh yes, the pain was all coming back to him. Never the less, he recovered and jumped at the beastly gummy bear with boosted energy. So the battle went, slash, miss, punch, silent curse, slash, hit, damn that punching glove……  
  
  
  
Marle stood by for a moment amazed at Crono's fighting ability. Well, he didn't seem to be doing so well now. That machine was getting the better of him, but she could tell he trained. Shaking out of her thoughts, she pulled her crossbow up and loaded and arrow.  
  
"Take this!" And she let it fly. "Yes!" Direct hit! Gato stopped in his tracks and turned its head to look at Marle, and she could have sworn the lights in his eyes grew a bit brighter. She shivered, but it started to walk towards her dragging its large feet. It came nearer and nearer…. she braced herself.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Nothing happened. "Huh?" That stupid punching glove should have hit her by now. Crono stood with his sword pressed to Gato's side. He smiled down at her and offered a free hand. She took it. "Wow, Crono. Thanks. You're a great fighter. I thought that thing almost had me."  
  
  
  
He blushed and sheathed his sword pulling her up. "Don't worry, I wouldn't ever let it hurt you."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ofcourse. What kind of friend would I be then? I won't let anything hurt you."  
  
  
  
Friend. Wow, she didn't think she'd ever really had a friend before, but she only smiled warmly at him. The thing that really struck at her heart was that she believed him. He wouldn't let anything hurt her.  
  
  
  
Gato clomped and moved back to the center of the clearing:  
  
  
  
"I lost. You won.  
  
Here's fifteen points.  
  
Now wasn't that fun!?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you're ton's of fun Gato." Crono shook his head and put the points in his pocket. He'd spend them later. Maybe Marle would want something.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked out of the clearing and Crono's stomach rumbled. He still hadn't eaten yet, and there was something delicious wafting through the air. His eyes darted round to spot a neatly tied sack of chicken sitting on a table alone. Hmm…..His mouth watered and he grabbed the food, not really thinking whom it belonged to, and stuffed some of the warm yum into his wanting mouth. Ah, bliss.  
  
  
  
"Hehe. Crono you're such a pig."  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: There you have it. The 2nd chapter In time all things come together. Those things being Crono and Marle, but when will this destined pair realize their feelings for each other? I have no idea! Maybe in a couple more chapters time, but only if you review!  
  
Now okay, guys (well the 3 people who have reviewed this. And thankyou for doing so. I love you all dearly! Super_Saiyajin no Ouji, XZanayu, Crystal Arcanine!!) I'm  
  
thinking of doing a Crono Trigger/DBZ cross over. Come on, you had to see it coming ~_^. So tell me if you'd like to see one. Oh, and check out my new poem 'Pain Killer' it's about our beloved Vegeta ^_^. And don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!!!!!!!! Come on! The button's right down there … 


	3. Demise by Cats

In Time All Things Come Together  
  
Chapter 3: Demise by Cats  
  
Crono shook his head, cheeks stuffed with the tastiest bits of chicken he had ever had the pleasure of having in his mouth. "Em neft a purg. (I'm not a pig)."  
  
Marle chuckled at the distraught look on the cute boy's face.  
  
With a small effort of swallowing the large mass of chicken in his mouth, Crono composed himself and offered up the rest of the yummy meat to the beautiful young girl at his side, and frowned somewhat as she politely reclined. However, that didn't stop him from happily snacking on the rest of the cooked meat as the pair searched around for Lucca's display.  
  
"Crono. Do you know where we're going?" Marle put a hand up to her brow and squinted off into the distance.  
  
The spiky haired boy raised his eye brows and quickly licked his fingers. "Why um.of course I do." He glanced around quickly, while idly picking up another piece of tender chicken, trying to spot a walkway that led to the back of the fair grounds, not wanting to seem lost. After all, he was trying to show this absolutely gorgeous girl around, and avoiding seeming like a fool was most important.  
  
"Oh there look!" Marle screamed in ecstatic excitement.  
  
Hastily, Crono scoped the area trying to follow Marle's gaze. "Did you find a.way?" The boy's brow furrowed in confusion as the young girl bounded over, not to a walkway but, to a small black cat lazing about in the shade.  
  
"Oh Crono, isn't it cute!?"  
  
The red haired boy's handsome features relaxed and he smiled softly walking over to Marle. "Yes, deffenatly cute." He kneeled down and watched on as Marle gently stroked the shining ebony cat which purred and nudged her hand with its cold wet nose. His eyes glimmered, and he thought, 'Marle's so cute when she smile's like that.'  
  
"Crono.Crono."  
  
"Oh, um.what Marle?" Crono blinked slightly as the blue eyed girl summoned him back from his delightfully happy daze.  
  
She had bundled the small cat up in her arms. "Who do you think it belongs to?" Her small hand stroked the lucky cat behind its ears.  
  
"Oooh," Crono thought. "I have no idea." With a hand, he reached out and rubbed the small cat's brow, and the small critter wasted no time in sniffing and then licking the remains of some tasty chicken off his hand.  
  
Marle directed a large grin at Crono. "Oh, look.he likes you!"  
  
The young man blushed and took his attention away from the cat, captivated by the way Marle grinned at him. "Oh, you.you think so?.OUCh!"  
  
The blonde haired girl's blue eyes took on a look of surprise as she stared down at Crono, who had fallen backwards on his rear and was nursing a finger with a freshly acquired bite mark. "Are.are you okay?"  
  
Crono sorely stuck the injured finger between his lips with an expression that looked much like defeat. 'So much for not looking like a fool'. He chanced an angry glance at the cat. "I'm not food you know." But the little fur ball only licked its lips in satisfaction, and leapt from the soft embrace of Marle's arms. For just a second, Crono could have sworn the eyes of the cat looked oddly red.  
  
Marle frowned, but Crono couldn't tell whether it was because he was hurt or because the 'cute' cat had left her. He hoped it wasn't the latter. "What a strange cat." She said before standing and offering a hand to Crono with a warm smile. "Come on, we're late aren't we?"  
  
The young fighter sighed, but more than willingly took the offered hand of help. He spotted a small path to the right of where the devilish cat had napped and wandered down the trail hoping it led to Lucca's display and far away from any more cats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Crono!!!!"  
  
He had just barely stepped into the clearing before a pair of arms, belonging to a certain magenta haired girl, wrapped themselves around his neck. Crono teetered on his feet before leaning forwards and returning the warm and much excited hug from his friend. "Hi Lucca."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come!" The small framed, but big minded, girl took a step away from Crono showing him a look of worry and distress.  
  
"I'm sorry.I got a bit distracted."  
  
"Distracted? By what?" Lucca peered curiously at Crono through her glasses, but her eyes traveled a little ways and standing behind her life long friend was a very pretty girl. Someone Lucca had never seen before. "Oooh." Her gaze returned to Crono and gave him a wink accompanied by a small smirk.  
  
Crono's eyes widened in horror. "No, no, no Lucca." His cheeks flushed with a dull red. "I was just showing her around.I took her to see Gato."  
  
"Ooooh!" Lucca immediately left Crono's side and hurried over to Marle quickly grabbing her by the arm. "So what did you think of Gato? Marvelous isn't he? One of my greatest inventions.though he does tend to get out of control once in awhile.but still a great fighting machine, right?"  
  
"Oh.um." Marle blinked and stared at the strange girl. "He was . fun."  
  
"Fun? Oh really? You didn't have any problems with him?"  
  
Crono sighed and put a hand on Lucca's shoulder to gently drag her away from her prey. "Lucca this is Marle.Marle this is my friend Lucca. The one I've told you about."  
  
Lucca adjusted her glasses, and sighed getting the hint. "Hello Marle." She said with a smile. "Ready to see something awesome?"  
  
The blonde haired girl let out a long held sigh and smiled warmly at the other girl. "Sure, what is it? I'm guessing you made it?"  
  
Lucca's smile broadened into a grin. "Oh, you bet I did. It really is a masterpiece this time. Dad!" She called over her shoulder. "You almost ready?"  
  
"Ready dear. Let's go people! This is the show of a life time! Presented by my own genius daughter Lucca!!" With Lucca's dad bellowing like that.it was no wonder why she contained no modesty.  
  
Following Lucca's lead, Crono and Marle walked across a small clearing with people gathering around from all sides to see a pair of large machines covered in lights, tubes, and a rather large assortment of buttons. When seeing the buttons, Crono reminded himself to stay far, far away from them. He wasn't quite sure what this could be, but it looked as if it could do something extraordinary.or cause quite a bit of a fireworks show. Throwing a glance over to Marle, he could see that she was quite excited by this. "Oh, Lucca! You really made that!?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Lucca beamed with pride like none other. "Hey.you wouldn't happen to want be a volunteer would you?"  
  
"Oh cool! Of course I would! What do I do?"  
  
Crono grimaced remembering all the past times when he had volunteered to be the guinea pig. This didn't seem to be a good idea.  
  
"You just wait a minute and I'll demonstrate it first." Lucca grinned happily and skipped off to man her machine.  
  
"Umm.Marle.you sure you want to do this?" The red haired boy asked carefully.  
  
"Oh of course I do! What could go wrong?" Her smile was so big and her eyes so blue and glimmering with excitement that Crono couldn't say another word to stop her. Not that he could have as Lucca's dad screamed at the top of his lungs for everyone to gather round and watch once again.  
  
Lucca stood in the center of one of the two machines and gave her dad the thumbs up to flip the switch. There was a distant hum, a few sparks, and then a small pop as Lucca disappeared for a few seconds, in which Crono looked on worried, but then there she was again. Good ol' Lucca grinning from ear to ear and throwing her arms up in the air like a good showman. Crono couldn't help but smile and clap enthusiastically as his friend bounded over to him to draw Marle away. For the moment, Crono's earlier fears were calmed and he stood with the other clapping audience members to watch as Marle was transported through the air in some overly complicated way that he would never ask Lucca about. That risked having his ear talked off for an unknown amount of hours.  
  
The beautiful Marle stood grinning and waving.  
  
Crono gladly waved back.  
  
Lucca gave the thumbs up.  
  
Her dad flipped the switch.  
  
Marle was gone.  
  
A few seconds passed by.  
  
A pop.  
  
But Marle wasn't there.  
  
Instead of a gorgeous blue eyed babe reappearing..there was a small black cat with the reddest eyes Crono had ever seen.  
  
Lucca's hand flew over her mouth.  
  
And there was silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, guys. This is where the story changes. I didn't want to just redo the whole story of Chrono Trigger. ^^; That would take an enormous amount of time. ^_^ Anyways.hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you all are wondering what's up with those cats. ^_- Don't forget to review!!!! 


End file.
